Game Over
Game Over is the twentieth and final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a jeep escaping the Launch Facility after the events of No Fighting In The War Room. Besides your jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, you'll face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind comes and starts attacking you. Some time later the Hind "buggers off", only to destroy a bridge, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and defend themselves on the broken bridge until a fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone. Soap briefly loses conciousness but quickly awakens to see Griggs pull him into cover while firing his sidearm at enemy forces. Once Soap is in cover Griggs pulls out his primary weapon and opens fire. Girggs is shot in the head and Captain Price is incapacitated. Immediately after that, Imran Zakhaev and two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can reach Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Capt. Price slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists medivac Soap to safety as a Russian medic is seen attempting to revive a seemingly unresponsive Captain Price. Tips *The player can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting them any part of their bodies once, even their feet. *If the player gets lucky, enemies can die on the spot where Soap gets to shoot Zakhaev and his guards, leaving weapons to swap out with the pistol, including RPGs. *Remember to crouch. * It is noticable some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it killing the player. *Don't go out into the open on the bridge or it will be VERY hard to live. *When the truck first arrives on the bridge, the guy that first comes out of it has a useful M60E4 machine gun that can be swapped for a side arm. *Don't get too far forward as a BMP is waiting there. Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when you complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when you complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Dialogue Beginning Cutscene Command: Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence... substantial. Griggs: It's just too hot man...but room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice cold! Price: A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout? Griggs: Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside. Gaz: Yeah, well, either way we're stopping at London first. And I'm buying. Griggs: Well at least the world didn't end...Hit it. Ending Cutscene News Reporter: "The Russian government released a statement today, confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in central Russia. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Russian officials maintained that the missile test fell well within established U.N. protocol. No comment was received from the Ultranationalist party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle have just started to surface... In other news, the search for a cargo ship lost in the Bering Strait due to a major storm has been called off..." Trivia *If you use the console cheat, "noclip" when SSgt. Griggs is pulling you, behind him is Gaz with his arms spread out. *Soap seems to get extremely injured from the gas tank explosion,as his vision is in black and white and blurry,and he gets incapacitated. *If you go back to the collapsing bridge,you can get on a thin pipe-like thing that still holds.However,if you stay here until the gas tank explosion,the explosion will for some reason kill you. *The Hind seems to have an unlimited supply of rockets to fire at you *Just before your jeep crashes, you can hear Gaz say "Stop the bloody truck!" while he is the one driving the jeep, though he may have attempted to warn the jeep ahead of them. *When Price slides you the M1911, if you shoot Zakhaev's guards and not Zakhaev, he will pull out whats looks to be a silenced M1911 and hold it like an assault rifle, even though its a pistol and he is missing his left arm. *If you look at the other vehicles, you notice that all the occupants are dressed as the SAS. *The rockets the other vehicles shoot are AT4s not RPGs. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. You can see this better with the slow-motion cheat enabled. *While playing in God mode, you can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls you back onto the bridge, but sometimes you find yourself running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets at you. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill you, and since you cannot die in God mode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return you to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *If you are in crouch or prone, you will automatically stand up a moment before the tanker explodes. *It is possible to obtain the M60E4 light machine gun in this level. After the jeep crashes and you make your way back onto the bridge, go to the green car on the left. An Ultranationalist soldier with the aforementioned weapon will usually take cover next to the car, but if you're fast enough in running out of the wreckage, you will see a truck driving away and stopping nearby with the aforementioned Ultranationalist jumping out of the front seat passenger side. Kill him, and you can use the M60E4, albeit for a very short amount of time. *This is the only level where Soap can use the M4A1 Grenadier; it is dropped by the random SAS troop on the bridge if he is killed. *An M1911 has 7 rounds, but in this mission, when Griggs pulls you out to safety, he fires 8 rounds without reloading from his silver M1911. This is actually not incorrect because an M1911 holds 7 rounds plus 1 chambered, explaining why he fires 8 and then throwing the pistol away. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in Hardened and Veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun toward you and use it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers.. two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently late comers) kill you. *Another glitch that occurs on this level is the three gun glitch. After you shoot all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to your pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and your truck is crashing the "press the 'use' key to switch to RPG" will appear. Press the "use" key. When your guns come back you will have your M4, your pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck came from nowhere if you look back at the driver you will see that it just spawned there. *At the angle you are shooting at the Hind when you first get the RPG, the backblast would have most likely killed Griggs in real life. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev, According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny *After Griggs dies, when you fall and look at Captain Price, you see that Gaz is not on the road where he should be, but appears moments later waiting to be executed by Zakhaev. *That is the only level where player can hear clean Russian speech. Sgt. Kamarov, in the final scene, waves to helicopter screaming "Zaberite yevo otsuda, bistro! My dolzhny dostavit' yevo v gospital nemedlenno" (Rus: "Заберите его отсюда, быстро! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно!", Eng: "Get him out of here, fast! We should get him to the hospital immediately!") with almost no accent at all. All other Russian-speaking characters, even story-related (Kamarov and Nikolai), have much worse pronunciation. *You can't kill the civilian drivers. When you shoot the window, nothing happens. *Notice that all of the civilian drivers look the same. In fact, they are identical with the old man that would be killed by an Ultranationalist in the level "Hunted". *Price's M1911 is kept by Soap up until the mission The Gulag, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *If on recruit you charge up the bridge to avoid getting killed, the explosion will always leave you in the same place, even if you're no where near the explosion *When Kamarov comes to you, he says "You are going to be alright my friend!" Reznov is very much like him. When Dimitri gets shot in Downfall, Reznov will run up and kill the shooting German with his machete. Then he will come over to Dimitri and say "You can make it, my friend." *If you use the 'GOD' cheat, Zakhaev doesn't reload his pistol after running out, instead, he changes to another pistol. This makes sense, remembering Zakhaev lost his left arm. It seems that he has unlimited pistols. *When Captain Price passes Soap the pistol, he is facing Zakhaev. When the Russian medic comes to revive him, he has moved a small distance from the car and is facing the other direction. *If you kill both bodyguards and leave Zakhaev, he will appear to look surprised and fire one round of his Desert Eagle at you. Then, he will look around idly and then suddenly, out of nowhere, barrage his entire magazine into you. * With the No-Clip cheat on, you can clearly see that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the back, not the head. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels